<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Collection of GrayLu Smut Drabbles from A-Z by WinterMaidenMuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540226">A Collection of GrayLu Smut Drabbles from A-Z</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterMaidenMuse/pseuds/WinterMaidenMuse'>WinterMaidenMuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Developing Relationship, Drama &amp; Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friendship/Love, Fun, Humor, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Vaginal Sex, romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterMaidenMuse/pseuds/WinterMaidenMuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of little smut drabbles in an encyclopedia style, starting from A and ending with Z. Expect angst, fun, fluff, romance, and lots, and lots of sex. Each story exists independently, and does not follow a main storyline. I will be adding tags as I write more - after all, I don't want to spoil the fun right from the start! Only read if you're okay with NSFW stories. Don't read if you're a GrayLu hater!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray Fullbuster &amp; Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Collection of GrayLu Smut Drabbles from A-Z</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! I've decided to start a new series of smut drabbles, and to make it fun, I'm going to make it encyclopedia-style, i.e. a collection of GrayLu smut drabbles from A to Z :D</p><p>You know, this idea came to me in the weirdest way. I quite literally dreamt of it – not kidding. I dreamt of the first story, Abyss, and I really wanted to pen it down, but I felt that it was too short to be a standalone story. At the same time, I think writing good smut is actually pretty difficult, so I finally came up with this option – a collection of smut drabbles, and to also challenge myself.</p><p>Well, I'm pretty excited for this, and I've already come up with ideas for more than 10 alphabets! Not revealing any though :) However, if you have any good ideas/prompts, please share them with me! I can't guarantee I'll definitely use them, but input is always good!</p><p>Also, I'll only be writing one story per alphabet, so I'm afraid if an alphabet has already been taken up, there won't be another one. I will be updating this series on an OTOT basis, whenever I'm inspired/free, so updates will be irregular.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this – it's for all the GrayLu shippers out there! Lots of love!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>A is for Abyss</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>He could feel it coming. From the time he felt the magic enter his body, permeating each and every cell – he knew that it carried with it a darkness. A heavy presence that was always lurking at the back of his consciousness, ever-present, never fully dormant. In the beginning, it was contented with staying in the shadows, but as time went by, and it became more familiar with the body it was inhabiting, it started to grow.</p><p>He started to fear it.</p><p>He was afraid that he wouldn't be strong enough to contain it one day, and he was terrified that he would see another person he loved, die.</p><p>"You need to leave," he whispered forlornly. "We can't do this anymore. <em>I</em> can't do this anymore. I don't want another person I love to die, I can't let you die." He stared at her sadly, as streaks of black began to creep up his chest, his neck, onto his face.</p><p>She never broke their eye contact. Her warm brown eyes kept a steady gaze on his turbulent ones, a deep blue that reminded her of an unsettled ocean. She stared right into them, and he felt like she was looking directly into his soul – he desperately wanted her to see into his heart and understand.</p><p>If she died, and especially if it was because of him, he would cease to exist. There would be no more meaning for him to live. He wanted her to see that she was his everything, and because of that, he had to let her go.</p><p>"I won't go," she replied firmly, as determined as he was.</p><p>He wanted to shake her hard and knock some sense into her. Why did she have to make it so much harder for him? Couldn't she see that it was already hard enough? "You don't understand," he tried again.</p><p>This time, a warm and comforting hand landed gently on his cheek – the cheek that was shrouded in darkness. "No, Gray, you're wrong. It's precisely because I do, that I won't."</p><p>Gray stared at the woman he loved even more than his own life. The most beautiful, kind-hearted, and loving woman he had ever met, his beacon of light in his abyss of darkness, his Lucy.</p><p>"I can feel it taking over me, Lucy," he cried. "I don't know what I'd do to you if that happens, and I don't want to hurt you!"</p><p>"It doesn't matter to me, Gray. I'm not going to leave you alone. You can hurt me, but I'll be there for you. I'll do it for you, anything at all – because I love you."</p><p>He wanted to respond, but the darkness showed him no mercy as it completely overcame him. His eyes gleamed red in the oppressive blackness of the night, the only evidence that the darkness was now in control.</p><p>Lucy knew that he was still Gray, but with the darkness that came with being a wielder of Devil Slayer magic, came an inner demon. She knew that he was constantly fighting against his darker basal instincts, but he hadn't found his balance. He was a bearer of two unstable elements that were in constant flux.</p><p>She watched as dark Gray stalked towards her, a hungry look in his eyes, and she knew exactly what he wanted. She knew exactly what was going to happen. She should be afraid, and she should run, but the truth is, she wasn't scared at all.</p><p>This was the man she would give up her life for, and if she were to run from the very person that she would sacrifice everything for, then what was the meaning of loving him? No, she was his, wholly and completely his, and she would willingly give herself to him – if it meant he would be able to feel her love through the drowning depths.</p><p>"Take me, Gray, I'm yours," she whispered. She knew that he would hear her.</p><p>And he did.</p><p>His face lit up with a wicked grin, and he stalked towards toward her as a beast would approach its prey. Her gaze never left him, and she watched as he inched closer, step by step.</p><p>His tongue slipped out to lick his lips in anticipation. She refused to close her eyes; she refused to be afraid of the man who held her heart.</p><p>As he closed all remaining distance between them with a long stride, he immediately captured her soft lips in a rough kiss, giving her no time to respond as his tongue delved into the depths of her moist cavern. He growled against her, as her tongue met his in a battle for dominance. Yes, she was his, but she also wanted him to know that she was strong enough to fight alongside him. He wasn't fighting his darkness alone.</p><p>Wrapping an arm around her waist tightly and threading his other hand through her long, blonde hair, he pulled her body flush against his, allowing him to feel her every curve. His hand reached down to grope her ass, and giving her a squeeze, he pulled back to whisper sensually, "I can't wait to take you, hard, and fast, like the bad girl that you are."</p><p>His husky baritone sent a shiver up Lucy's spine, and he felt it. Pushing her against the wall, his hands ripped her blouse open, sending a few buttons flying through the air with his strength. He made to remove her skirt as well, but when he saw that it was zippered from the back, he growled angrily.</p><p>"Strip," he commanded.</p><p>And strip, she did. Feeling his intense gaze on her, she reached for the zip. She made sure that he was watching her every move, as she grasped the waistband of her skirt and lowered it excruciatingly slowly. Putting an extra sway in her hips, she removed her skirt to leave herself standing before him in nothing but her white, translucent lingerie.</p><p>He had obviously wanted her to get rid of every article of clothing, but she stood still with an air of defiance. Realising that she wasn't going to follow his instructions, he let out an impatient growl and grabbed her, turning her around. He lifted her arms and pressed her against the wall, an arm snaking around her hips to hold her steady as he came close behind to press his groin against her, letting her feel his arousal.</p><p>"Don't tease me, or you may not like what you might find," he warned dangerously, his breath tickling her ear. That sent another shiver up her spine. "Well, I actually think you like this."</p><p>He thrusted up against her, making her let out a soft moan. She couldn't deny it – he did things to her that no man ever could. His very presence could make her come undone.</p><p>Pulling back, he swiftly unclasped her bra and threw it aside. He removed her panties in one smooth movement, and tore his own clothes off his body.</p><p>Grabbing her shoulder, he swept her up bridal-style, making her gasp in surprise. He carried her over to their king-sized bed, and threw her down on the soft mattress – although not as hard as she had expected him to. Perhaps it was her Gray that was subconsciously still trying to rein in the darkness?</p><p>As she laid on the bed, her pale body glowing with the moonlight that was streaming through the window, his gleaming eyes roved her from head to toe, devouring her wordlessly with his raw gaze. He was hungry, ever-so-hungry, and her body was like an offering before him.</p><p>She could see his intense need, as his breathing grew heavier. She could <em>almost</em> feel him touching her everywhere with his eyes, but she didn't mind. Her body craved his touch, and he was her drug. She parted her legs, revealing her glistening jewel, and moaned, a verbal beckoning for him to claim her.</p><p>Her soft mewl sent him tipping over the edge, and he released all restrain. He threw himself on her, pressing his hard length between her legs as he captured her lips once again. Her arms locked themselves around his neck in a death grip, and his hands roamed her body, kneading and touching and pressing and rubbing.</p><p>They held onto each other for dear life, clinging to each other in a desperate dance of desire. Breaking the kiss, he attacked her neck, sucking her skin roughly and leaving dark purple bruises as evidence of his claim. She tilted her head back to allow him more access, and erotic moans left her divine lips. Oddly, she revelled in the pain, enjoying the fact that she was able to bring a demon to his knees before her.</p><p>Moving down her neck and leaving more traces of his touch along her shoulder, he took a generous breast into his mouth and sucked hard. His tongue played with its erect nub, and he smirked against her skin as she arched her back involuntarily, pushing more of her soft flesh into his mouth. Seeing that she seemed to be enjoying it too much, his darkness made him bite down on her nipple gently, eliciting a yelp from the mesmerising golden-haired nymph as he sought to show her who was in control.</p><p>Releasing his mouth from her breast, he watched her body shiver as cold air replaced his warm breath on her skin. He didn't pause for too long as he quickly took the other mound into his mouth, giving it equal attention and dominance.</p><p>Finally, he could take it no longer. His body was throbbing painfully with need, and his member was aching to be sheathed within her velvet heat. He pulled back, and kneeling between her legs, he took hold of his length and gave himself a long, slow stroke.</p><p>She was panting, her chest heaving as she tried to control her excitement. Her beautiful hair was spread out beneath her head like a golden fan, her cheeks were flushed, her brown eyes hooded, and her legs open, ready for him.</p><p>He lowered a hand to place a finger against her glistening pearl, and rubbed it languidly, making her body jerk. He licked his lips as his finger traced down her slit, and finding her hidden entrance, he slipped his finger in.</p><p>She moaned loudly, her eyes sliding closed as she gave in to the overwhelming sensations that were wracking her nerves. He watched her, and wanting to drive her crazy with need, he pushed another finger in, pumping in and out of her body with increasing speed.</p><p>"You like this, don't you, you sexy minx?" he drawled huskily. He was met with yet another wanton moan, her being rendered unable to formulate words.</p><p>He pushed a third finger in, moving his digits even faster as his thumb came up to rub her clitoris. He took no care in his ministrations – he was pounding into her with his hand with the sole aim of driving her over the edge.</p><p>When she reached her peak, he thought he had never seen a more enthralling sight. Her back arched off the bed as she rode the waves of bliss, her hair falling around her as her face contorted into an expression of pure, unadulterated pleasure. Her small fists gripped the bedsheets tightly, as though holding onto a lifeline, and he could feel her walls convulse around his fingers.</p><p>He became acutely aware of his own urgent need, and pulling his fingers out, he gave them a long, slow lick. "That was only the appetiser, seductress. You had better prepare yourself, because I'm going to take you so hard you will be screaming my name."</p><p>As he grasped his length and rubbed it against her dripping entrance, preparing himself to ram deep into her inviting body, he heard her lilting voice drift towards him like a feather floating on a gentle breeze. Her dulcet tones caressed him like a mother would her babe, and it stirred an ache in his heart that was more painful than the need in his groin.</p><p>"I trust you, Gray. I will forever be yours."</p><p>She closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for the pain that would come. She felt his tip grazing her entrance, and willing herself to relax, she took deep breaths to calm down. She felt some pressure as he pressed his member into her body, and instead of the sharp pain that she had expected with a forceful thrust, she felt him joining her tenderly, and her body stretching gently to accommodate his presence.</p><p>As she opened her eyes in confusion, his face came into view, and she noticed that despite the streaks of black still covering his face, his eyes were no longer red, and she was staring into the familiar navy depths that she loved so dearly. And instead of roiling seas, she saw calm waters. Her Gray was back.</p><p>His lips met hers, gently coaxing her to open her mouth for him. She closed her eyes as she relished his loving. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist as he started a slow, sensuous rhythm, pulling out and gliding back in effortlessly like they were two puzzle pieces made perfectly to fit each other.</p><p>Soon, they found themselves nearing their peaks, and their movements reflected their urgency. He pressed his face against the crook of her neck as he sped up the pace of his thrusts. And finally, with her reaching her climax first with a breathless cry of his name, he reached his own with her walls pulsing around his member, coaxing him to release his seed into her welcoming womb. Her beautiful name rolled off his tongue lovingly, and his low voice reverberated around the room that they had just made sweet, gentle love in.</p><p>It was then, that he knew. He finally realised that he didn't have to afraid of falling into the abyss any longer, because for as long as his maiden of the heavens existed beside him, her blazing radiance would always chase away his darkness.</p><p>
  <em>- End -</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, that was my piece to kick off this series, with 'A'! What do you think about it? Do you like it?</p><p>As mentioned in my earlier A/N, this series will be a piece that I will be writing as and when I feel like it, so updates will probably be irregular. I've already thought of more than 10 alphabets and prompts actually, but I want to take it nice and slow with this project :p</p><p>If you have any suggestions for prompts/ideas, please feel free to drop them in the comments or leave me a PM! Although I can't guarantee that I will use it – especially for alphabets that I've already thought of ideas for – you have my word that it's definitely 100% appreciated!</p><p>Alright, till the next alphabet :D</p><p>x, WinterMaidenMuse</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>